The Sun Goes Down
by BubblesHere1
Summary: It's the last week of school! Everybody's pulling through until summer, but things go downhill for Danny when ... you know what? I'm terrible at summaries, just read it pwease :3


**I didn't really know how I could continue that last DP story, so I took it off and made this! :D Wasn't even expecting this to happen it... it just came to me one day while procrastinating on homework(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D: ( If i did, It would probably be still on with much more DannyxSam :D )**

**Enjoy! :D**

-Danny's P.O.V.-

I slowly walked toward the crowded school campus on the first day of the last week of school at Casper High. Once i got there, I immediately saw Sam and Tucker waiting there for me and walked up to them.

"Hey Fenturd!"

Great. Dash.

"Since it's the last week of school here before summer, and i don't want you in my sight over that time, I think you deserve a SPECIAL pounding. One for every day of the summer!"

"Gee Dash, you're too kind." I said sarcastically.

"Might as well start now!" Dash said before he started to punch my back.  
>"Dash, knock it off!" I turned my head to see Sam standing up to Dash. "Ahww, what? You don't like that I'm beating up your boyfriend?" Dash responded.<p>

"She isn't my girlfriend!" "He isn't my boyfriend..." I couldn't help but notice Sam's voice getting softer when she said that. " Oh really? Then how do you like this?" All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit the back of my leg, causing me to fall.

"THAT'S IT!" I head Sam tell as Tucker came to help me. "One more thing..." Dash said. Soon after that, everything went black.

-Sam's P.O.V.-

I stared in shock as Dash kicked Danny's head. "DANNY!" I ran over to him, but he was unconscious. Dash is gonna get it this time. He's been doing this for WAY too long. Dash unbelievably started to laugh at this point.

"You think this is funny? He's out cold! What is wrong with you?"

By now, the entire school circles around the scene. Dash looked at me and continued laughing as if I didn't say anything. I stomped up to him, "You've been bullying him ever since you met him. Why? He's done nothing to possibly make you angry enough to make him go unconscious! Why would you want to make someone spend their last week in the hospital?"

He smirked, " Ahww, look, Danny's girlfriend is trying to make me feel bad."

Tucker stood up and went to my side. He rolled up his sleeves as if he was getting ready to really beat him up. "Tucker..." I should've seen this coming. He punched Dash right in the face. What am I gonna do with two unconscious friends? Dash was about to fight back, when out of nowhere, comes the Fenton RV.

"Mom! Dad! Over here!" Jazz yelled, escorting them to the scene. " WIZARD OF OZ! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Lancer came running down the school's stairs. "DANNY!" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came into the clearing. " WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM TO THE FENTON HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!"

"Dad... Mom... let's just take him to a normal hospital..." Jazz said.

"Fine..." Jack sighed.

They carried Danny to the van and somehow convinced Tucker's parents and my parents to let us out of school. As we drove out of school, I saw Mr. Lancer and our Principal talking to Dash. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't at school for the rest of the school year.

-Tucker's P.O.V.-

It's been an hour since we got to the hospital, and Danny still wasn't awake. I sighed as we all stood in awkward silence around the bed Danny was lying on. I hate hospitals to an unexplainable extent. By now, we were all allowed in the room while the doctors were checking some x-rays. I turned to look at Sam, who looked as if she was either about to beat someone up, or burst into tears. I went over to her side and put an arm around her when she let out one tear.

"Sam, sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie asked. Sam quickly looked up .

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine Mrs. Fenton, thanks." "Oh, well, if you say so..."

I put my arm down and whispered to Sam, "Hey, do you wanna leave the room for a little?" She thought about it for a minute , and nodded her head. " Uh... Sam and I are gonna go look for a vending machine, we'll be right back."

"GET ME SOME FUDGE!" **(A/N: You can guess who said that ;D)**

I smile and nodded as we walked out of the room. We found an empty little waiting room on the bottom floor and sat down. "Sam?" I passed her the tissue box that was on the table next to me.

-Sam's P.O.V.-

Right then, I just lost myself. This shouldn't be happening to him. He doesn't deserve one smidge of it! Thanks to Dash's great big ego, Danny's been unconscious for more than an hour! Tears started coming down harder as Tucker let me cry into his shoulder. A few minutes later, I settled down and looked at Tucker. " Do you want to go back to the room now? The doctor said Danny might wake up soon." I grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped my eyes before nodding. We had to make a quick stop at the vending machine to get something that would pass for fudge, though. When we got back to the room, Jazz and a knocked out Danny were the only people in the room. " Where did your parents go?" Tucker asked. "They went for a drive around the town to make sure there were no ghosts... Sam, you look like you've been crying!" I looked wide-eyed at Jazz. "Uhh.. . what are you talking about?" "You're eyes, they're red and your nose too... and you're makeup..."

"Oh, that, Uhm, I guess it's just allergies..." "Uh.. okay..." Shoot, Jazz is smart enough to not believe that. Tucker spoke up and broke the silence. "Hey Jazz, I wanna get Danny like a balloon or something, can you come with me to the gift shop?" "Why don't you go with Sam?" "Sam barely go any sleep last night, I think she must be pretty tired." I went along with it and yawned. "Really? Do you want me to drive you home?" " No, I'm fine. I'll just sit here. Thanks, Jazz" "Alright, if you say so. We'll be back." "Okay." I replied. When they left I walked over to the seat next to the bed and sat down. I looked over at Danny who was pretty bruised, but still looked like he was sleeping. I noticed his hand lying flat open. I lifted my hand up to it, and gently held it."Danny, Danny, please wake up. I don't know how much longer I could take seeing you like this. Please, i-i love you." I lay my head next to our hands and closed my eyes.

"S-Sam?"

**THE END... Of chapter 1? Really? Darn... I'll try and update soon! **

**Review Please! (: *puppy dog eyes* **


End file.
